User talk:Farlstendoiro
La Cometa Blanca Hi again, Skippy! Take a look at Talk: La Cometa Blanca; we could use your input and some clarification (i.e. were the Sesame Street sketches used on every show, or rotating with other US cartoons or whatnot?) As for Dinosaurios, Wikipedia and every Castillian source I've found suggests it was Dinosaurios, no Los. But since it's otherwise an identical title, and might be remembered by some as Los Dinosaurios, I'm planning to make that a disambiguation page, linking to both versions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) * Well, Mr. Leal, I've finally been able to separate some time and confirm your doubts. Let's start with Dinosaurios. Yes: The Mexican dubbed version was Los Dinosaurios (literally The Dinosaurs), while the Spanish dub was simply Dinosaurios. The dub was completely different and intended for different audiences. Thus, I was wrong when confusing both titles. I think a disambiguation page, however, is a very good idea. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 07:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * About La Cometa Blanca, I'm afraid it's difficult to confirm, I do not have a VHS tape with the program, and Spanish TV does not rerun it or anything. However, knowing Lolo Rico and having seen some interviews and documentaries about that program, I've assumed that Sesame St. footage was shown as a regular section of the program. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 07:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Dinosaurios Hey, Skippy! I noticed you added links to Los Dinosaurios. Thing is, right now, that's the page for the Mexican dub. I'd assumed from Eldoblaje.com that the Castilian (?) Spain version was Dinosaurios. If both had the "Los," we'll definitely need to disambiguate (which I'd been considering anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:32, 13 March 2007 (UTC) * I'll have to confirm it before telling you -- Skippy Farlstendoiro 13:47, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Do you have the old series on dvd? Hi my name is Paul from Holland. And I collect the international Sesame Street's I hope you can help me with the 1st version of Barrio Sesamo. Do you have more pictures of Perizgil and Caponata? Or better yet have them on video or dvd??? I hope you can help me with that! --Paul, Pino 13:03, 30 July 2006 (CET) : I'm sorry, Paul, but back on those times I did not have even a VCR at home. I could not even find the recording of Caponata's song; I had to write all the articles by heart. Even about pictures, I only found the ones in the pages throughout the Internet :( As far as I know, the series is not available in Spain as a DVD. I wish you good luck searching for Barrio Sésamo and, if you find something, call me. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 07:27, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :: I have a site about foreing big birds myself.. can you help me with Caponatas information? if you like you cn also mail me directly at Sesameplanet@chello.nl if you like? --Paul, Pino 21:26, 2 August 2006 (CET) ::: Can you help me with the information on Caponata? I like to add some on my site but I need your aprovement --Paul, ''Pino 15:56, 11 August 2006 (CET) Main Page vote Hi Skippy -- Do you have an opinion on the Main Page Redesign vote? It's really close right now, and I'm trying to drum up some more votes. :) -- Danny ''Toughpigs 15:12, 15 March 2006 (UTC) International categories Hi, Skippy -- It's neat to see all the Barrio Sésamo information that you've been adding -- the Caponata article is really interesting! I want to explain the International Sesame Street categories, because it can be kind of confusing. We're splitting the US Sesame Street from the international co-productions, so that people can look at them separately. So here's how things should be categorized for Barrio Sésamo: :Muppet Characters -- Category:International Sesame Street Characters and Category:Muppet Characters :Muppet Performers -- Category:International Sesame Street Performers :Human Characters -- Category:International Sesame Street Characters :Human Cast Members -- Category:International Sesame Street Cast :Books -- Category:International Sesame Street Books :Albums -- Category:International Sesame Street Albums We made separate categories for Sesamstrasse and Sesamstraat, because they have long histories, and we had a lot of information for each of them. If we get enough for Barrio Sésamo, then maybe we could split that out at some point too. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:43, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi Skippy! It's nice to see you back again. I responded to your question about Alfonso Vallejo -- and I have a wiki tip for you. When you post a new question on a talk page, you can also add a "talk box" to the article page. Just add to the top of the article -- that'll put in a box that directs people to your question. It also automatically adds it to the Active Talk Pages list, so people are more likely to see your question and answer it. You can check out How to use Talk pages for more. Take care! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:27, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi y hola! Welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. Your information on the Spain version of Sesame Street and correction of accent marks (something I've never managed to to get the hang of) is much appreciated. Let us know if there's anything we can help you with! Oh, and feel free if you like to let us know your first name, so we can add you to the community portal. --Andrew, Aleal 13:07, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your warm welcome. I'm hoping to add some interesting data mainly on the Spanish Barrio Sésamo, and later I think I might know something on Fraggle Rock. I just hope my English is good enough for this. It's always a pleasure knowing another Muppet fan like me. Oh! My first name is Skippy. Skippy Farlstendoiro 13:18, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::Your English is pretty good, actually, and we can clean up any minor lapses fairly easily. One thing I would like to point out, however, is that you don't really need to create so many redirects for new performers. Generally, the one article name, and maybe another redirect if the links to the person contain a common variant. Four or more is just too many, and it becomes a bit confusing. But don't let that discourage you; it's good to have someone filling in the blanks (the only international Sesame I'm familiar with is Plaza Sesamo, and even then I don't have a great deal of background, but it was a constant presence in El Paso, Texas.) --Andrew, Aleal 14:02, 13 February 2006 (UTC)